tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Jeremy
Elena Jeremy is the daughter of Governor Bernard Jeremy and the girlfriend of King Gerard Aurelac of Maar Sul. She was one of the targets of an assassination attempt by the Shadow after Gerard's kidnapping but survived, and briefly ruled Maar Sul until Gerard returned to the capital. Biography Early Years Elana was born in Hellespont as Governor Bernard Jeremy's daughter. She grew up in the House of Jeremy in a fine neighbourhood and got acquainted with many nobles thanks to her father's connections. At some point she and Gerard Aurelac met and fell in love. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn After the Proninist Party had been driven out of Maar Sul City, an impromptu ball was being held in the Citadel to celebrate the impending arrival of the Grand Alliance, Gerard's new allies. The Scunnish regiment led by Titaniel Focker were the first to arrive, as they'd been told there was an open bar. As soon as the Scuns noticed Elena with Gerard, they began accusing Gerard of dating what they called a n*****. Despite Gerard's pleas for the Scuns to stop, the Scuns continued mocking Elena and even Bernard until the Maar Sulais herald introduced the king of the fackin' jungle, also known as a lion, which promptly ate four Scuns. The ball continued as normal, and Elena stayed by Gerard's side as a silent companion. A group of Nightstalkers attacked the ball but quickly retreated when SAVAGE officers showed up. Elena and most of the guests were not harmed during the surprise attack. Tears of the Sun A few days passed, and Gerard began acting strangely. Although the new mannerisms were subtle, Elena had known Gerard long enough that she began suspecting that something wasn't right. When she heard that Gerard had called for Ademar Wisteria and Siobrach Wisteria to a meeting in the early hours of morning, she called for Jeane Ormond, William Blackmore and the rest of SAVAGE-ED and asked them to accompany her to the throne room. Elena's intuition turned out to be correct as they caught Gerard about to kill Ademar and Siobrach. Gerard shapeshifted into the Shadow, revealing himself as an impostor who had replaced the real Gerard after the Maar Sulais ball. The Shadow tried to murder Elena, but William Blackmore heroically sacrificed himself by intercepting the projectile which had been aimed at Elena's heart. Jeane Ormond acted quickly in the ensuing chaos and destroyed the Shadow. She also deduced that the Shadow was nothing but a clone and that the Shadow's master Xerathas d'Zarnagon had to have kidnapped Gerard. A meeting between Ademar Wisteria and several of the leading figures of the Maar Sulais government was hastily convened. Ademar provided a quick speech about what had happened to Gerard, and some nobles began panicking over the issue. One noble even suggested that Ademar become a new king because there was little hope to recover Gerard from Xerathas alive. Elena hesitated when the nobles confronted her about the matter, but Jeane acted quickly and slew the noble who had said such treasonous things. Elena was quite shocked to witness so many deaths in such a short period of time, but Ademar coldly explained that a leader had to be hard to make the decisions that need to be made in times of unrest. While Gerard was gone, Ademar would act as regent of Maar Sul, and Jeane would lead a search party for the missing king. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lady Elena : Her title. ; N***** : What many Scuns tend to call her to her dismay. Appearance She's built like a brick shithouse and is quite beautiful. Personality and Traits She's smart and funny. She's taken it on herself to help Gerard carry the burden of leadership and is supportive of him. Powers and Abilities She knows how to smile and scowl. She's also a pretty decent ruler. Relationships Ademar Wisteria Elena respects Ademar a great deal and sees him as one of the few people she can truly trust in the Maar Sulais court. Ademar isn't happy about Elena not being experienced in stately matters but he does his best to protect her. Bernard Jeremy Elena and Bernard love each other dearly. The two are as close as a father and daughter can be. Gerard Aurelac Elena and Gerard really love each other and respect each other a great deal. Elena was heartbroken to hear of Gerard's disappearance but she's certain that he'll return to her eventually. Their reunion was long overdue but with Gerard back in the capital, Elena wants to make sure they'll work together to steer Maar Sul towards a brighter future. Jeane Ormond Elena sees Jeane as a fine role model because she is a determined warrior. However, she is not happy about Jeane's violent tactics of dealing with enemies. Nevertheless the two get along well enough. See also *Ademar Wisteria *Gerard Aurelac *House of Jeremy *Jeane Ormond Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Jeremy Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age